maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes/Skills
Elf Basics |-20020109 | |Elven Healing |Passive |Uses energy purified by nature to continuously recover HP and MP. |-20021110 | |Elven Blessing |Active |Specialty Skill Allows you to return to Elluel, in addition to permanently receiving extra EXP through the blessings of the ancient Elves. |-20020111 | |Updraft |Passive |Quickly move up on ladders or ropes. |-20020112 | |Elven Grace |Passive |Rulers of the Elves are naturally gifted with swift movement, and fatal charms. |-20021160 | |Sylvidia |Active |level: 1 Allows you to mount the Unicorn Sylvidia, a friend of the Elves. |-20021161 | |Sylvidia |Active |level: 1 Allows you to mount the Unicorn Sylvidia, a friend of the Elves. A more mature Sylvidia will appear. |} Mercedes (I) |-23001000 | |Swift Dual Shot |Active |Fire arrows at multiple enemies in front of you. |-23000001 | |Potential Power |Passive |Activates your hidden powers. Increases movement speed, maximum movement speed, and damage. Grants a fixed chance of avoiding enemy attacks. |-23001002 | |Glide Blast |Active |Move forward during a jump by tumbling. Movement distance increases as the skill level increases. |-23000003 | |Sharp Aim |Passive |Permanently increases Critical Rate. |} Mercedes (II) |-23101000 | |Piercing Storm |Active |Continuously fire arrows containing the power of nature. Arrows can penetrate enemies. |-23101001 | |Rising Rush |Active |Pushes back multiple enemies in front of you and launches them into the air. Other skills can be combined with this one for additional damage. Press the down arrow key to launch the enemy in place instead of pushing them back. Can be linked with Parting Shot, Aerial Barrage, and Rolling Moonsault. Can be resisted by some monsters. |-23100004 | |Parting Shot |Active |Fires arrows at enemies launched into the air with Rising Rush. Can only be used after Rising Rush. Can be used with basic attack after using Rising Rush. Required Skill: Rising Rush Lv. 1 |-23101002 | |Dual Bowguns Boost |Active |Uses MP to increase the attack speed of your Dual Bowguns by 2 levels for a fixed period of time. Required Skill: Dual Bowguns Mastery Lv. 5 |-23100003 | |Spirit Surge |Passive |Increases Damage and Critical Rate. |-23100005 | |Dual Bowguns Mastery |Passive |Increases Dual Bowguns Mastery. Level 10 required to learn Dual Bowguns Expert. |-23100006 | |Final Attack: Dual Bowguns |Passive |Grants a chance to deal additional hits after an attack. Must have Dual Bowguns equipped. Required Skill: Dual Bowguns Mastery Lv. 3 Lv. 20 required to learn Advanced Final Attack. |-23100008 | |Physical Training |Passive |Improves STR and DEX permanently through physical training. |} Mercedes (III) |-23111000 | |Stunning Strikes |Active |Quickly fire multiple arrows at enemies in front of you. Enemies who are hit have a chance to be stunned. Any enemies who are already stunned will take additional damage. Can be used in the air and linked with Rising Rush, Unicorn Spike, Spikes Royale, Lightning Edge, or Wrath of Enlil. Level 20 is required to learn Ishtar's Ring and Advanced Stunning Strikes. |-23111001 | |Leap Tornado |Active |Spin in mid-air and fire a hail of arrows all around you. This skill can only be used while in mid-air, and requires 120 or more Jump. Can be linked with Gust Dive, Spikes Royale, or Wrath of Enlil. Level 10 required to learn Spikes Royale. |-23111002 | |Unicorn Spike |Active |Summons a sacred unicorn to blast through enemies and weaken them for a short time. Weakened enemies will take more damage from your party members. Can be linked with Rising Rush, Stunning Strikes, Spikes Royale, Lightning Edge, or Wrath of Enlil. |-23111003 | |Gust Dive |Active |Uses the power of wind to dive down onto multiple enemies, dealing damage to all of them. Requires 120 or more Jump. Can be linked with Rising Rush, Stunning Strikes, Leaf Tornado, Unicorn Spike, Spikes Royale, Lightning Edge, or Wrath of Enlil. |-23111004 | |Ignis Roar |Active |Utilizes the Spirit of Fire's power to increase your Final Damage when using linked skills. Lv. 5 required to learn Ancient Warding. |-23111005 | |Water Shield |Active |Borrows the power of the spirits to raise a water barrier around you for a fixed period of time. The barrier absorbs a portion of the damage you receive, and increases resistance against abnormal status and all elemental attacks. |-23110006 | |Aerial Barrage |Active |A combo skill used after lifting enemies into the air with Rising Rush. Fly towards airborne enemies, peppering them with swift attacks. Can also be used by pressing the up key and basic attack after using Rising Rush. In addition, permanently increases the damage caused by Rising Rush. Can be linked with Leaf Tornado, Gust Dive, Rolling Moonsault, Spikes Royale, or Wrath of Enlil. |-23111008 | |Elemental Knights |Active |Summons an Ice Spirit, Fire Spirit, or Shadow Spirit to aid you in battle. Elemental Knights do not take damage even if they attack enemies with attack reflection. Ice Spirit: Has a chance to freeze enemies. Fire Spirit: Deals continuous fire damage to enemies. Shadow Spirit: Deals increased damage. |} Mercedes (IV) |-23121000 | |Ishtar's Ring |Active |Borrows the power of Ishtar, a legendary weapon, to rapidly fire arrows at enemies ahead of you. Hold down the skill key to fire arrows continuously. In addition, damage from Unicorn Spikes will be increased permanently. Required Skill: Stunning Strikes Lv. 20 |-23121002 | |Spikes Royale |Active |Jump into the air while raining down legendary spears that deal damage to multiple enemies. Decreases enemy DEF, and makes all attacks critical hits. Also increases damage of Leaf Tornado. The skill can be linked with Leaf Tornado, Gust Dive, Rolling Moonsault, or Wrath of Enlil. Cooldown reduced by 1 sec when a Link skill is used. Required Skill: Leap Tornado Lv. 10 |-23121003 | |Lightning Edge |Active |Dashes through multiple enemies. Ignores collision with bosses while attacking. Also increases Gust Dive damage. Can be linked with Rising Rush, Stunning Strikes, Unicorn Spike, Spikes Royale, or Wrath of Enlil. |-23120011 | |Rolling Moonsault |Active |Spin quickly in the air while attacking enemies. Can also be used by pressing the down key and basic attack key after using Rising Rush. Can be linked with Leaf Tornado, Gust Dive, Spikes Royale, or Wrath of Enlil. In addition, the damage caused by Rising Rush and Aerial Barrage will be permanently increased. |-23121004 | |Ancient Warding |Active |Receive the Ancient Spirit's protection for a short time, which increases your Attack Power and HP. Also permanently increases Avoidability for Ignis Roar. Required Skill: Ignis Roar Lv. 5 |-23120009 | |Dual Bowguns Expert |Passive |Increases Dual Bowguns Mastery, Attack Power, and Critical Damage. Required Skill: Dual Bowguns Mastery Lv. 10 |-23120010 | |Defense Break |Passive |Ignores defenses and increases final and critical damage. Also applies to bosses, and increases damage when attacking Boss Monsters. |-23120012 | |Advanced Final Attack |Passive |Permanently increases Attack Power. Greatly increases the damage and activation rate of your Final Attack. Required Skill: Final Attack Lv. 20 |-23120013 | |Staggering Strikes |Passive |Enhances the strength of your Stunning Strikes. Required Skill : Stunning Strikes Lv. 20 |-23121005 |-23121008 |-23121014 | |Spirit Nimble Flight |Active |Borrow the spirit's power to dodge out of danger's way. |} Hyper Skills |-23120043 | |Ishtar's Ring - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Ishtar's Ring's damage. |-23120044 | |Ishtar's Ring - Guardbreak |Passive |Increases Ishtar's Ring's Monster DEF debuff. |-23120045 | |Ishtar's Ring - Boss Rush |Passive |Enhances Ishtar's Ring's damage when attacking Boss Monsters. Required Skill: Ishtar's Ring Lv. 1 |-23120046 | |Water Shield - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Water Shield's damage absorption amount. |-23120047 | |Water Shield - True Immunity 1 |Passive |Increases the Abnormal Status Resistance increase from Water Shield. |-23120048 | |Water Shield - True Immunity 2 |Passive |Increases the Elemental Resistance increase from Water Shield. |-23120049 | |Spikes Royale - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Spikes Royale's damage. |-23120050 | |Spikes Royale - Armorbreak |Passive |Reduces the DEF Rate of enemy hit by Spikes Royale. |-23120051 | |Spikes Royale - Temper Link |Passive |Enhances Leap Tornado damage boost. Required Skill: Spikes Royale Lv. 1 |-23121052 | |Wrath of Enlil |Active |Unleash Enlil's fury on enemies. Cooldown reduced by 1 sec when a Link skill is used. Can be linked with Rising Rush, Stunning Strikes, Unicorn Spike, Spikes Royale, or Lightning Edge. |-23121053 | |Heroic Memories |Active |Recalls the oath of the Maple Heroes to increase damage. |-23121054 | |Elvish Blessing |Active |Uses the blessings of the greatest Elvish minds to dramatically increase Attack Power and Knockback Resistance. |} V Skills |-400004269 | |Swift Dual Shot Boost |Passive |Boosts Swift Dual Shot and Piercing Storm. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004271 | |Rising Rush Boost |Passive |Boosts Rising Rush, Parting Shot, Aerial Barrage, Rolling Moonsault. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004274 | |Stunning Strikes Boost |Passive |Boosts Stunning Strikes/Staggering Strikes and Final Attack: Dual Bowguns and Advanced Final Attack. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004275 | |Leaf Tornado/Gust Dive Boost |Passive |Boosts Leaf Tornado and Gust Dive. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004276 | |Unicorn Spike Boost |Passive |Boosts Unicorn Spike. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004279 | |Elemental Knights Boost |Passive |Boosts Elemental Knights. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004280 | |Ishtar's Ring Boost |Passive |Boosts Ishtar's Ring. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004281 | |Spikes Royale Boost |Passive |Boosts Spikes Royale. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004282 | |Lightning Edge Boost |Passive |Boosts Lightning Edge. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004284 | |Wrath of Enlil Boost |Passive |Boosts Wrath of Enlil. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400031007 | |Spirit of Elluel |Active |Summon forth the spirits of Elluel to devastate your foes. Unaffected by attack reflection. Afterimage do not activate while using Sylvidia's Flight. |-400031017 | |Sylvidia's Flight |Active |Ride into battle on Sylvidia, the majestic queen of unicorns. Activate once to mount, then again to perform a dash attack. Activate the skill while pressing Up to attack upward. The dash attack can be used from the air, and can be performed with the Jump key. You receive Ignis Roar at max stacks while riding Sylvidia, and some skills cannot be used. |-400031024 | |Irkalla's Wrath |Active |Deal deadly consecutive attacks against your enemies, so they can experience the full wrath of the spirits. Required Skill: Ishtar's Ring Lv. 30+ |} Category:Mercedes Skills